My second attempt at a one-shot submissions fic!
by Plerfstacks
Summary: I've begun running out of one-shot ideas again (big surprise, I know), so I've decided to make another fic to let you guys submit your one-shot ideas to me while I'm thinking of ideas for my other stories. There aren't really any guidelines for this one other than making sure it's T rated, so feel free to get creative with your suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again everyone!**

 **Lately, I've been mostly sticking to posting to my Heronstairs one-shots fic, but I've sort of been running out of ideas. Instead of trying to think of stuff and not ending up posting anything for a really long time, I decided to make another one-shot suggestions fic. I've done this before with the Maze Runner Trilogy, but I didn't get a lot of responses so that one sort of ended pretty quickly. (However: If you have suggestions for that one, it's still open. I'll still write a story based on your response if you choose to submit one.)**

 **The rules for this one are the same as the last one: You write a review telling me an idea for a one-shot (I don't really care if it's romance, AU, or anything else you can think of—Just make sure to keep it T rated :P). I'll try and post a story based off of your suggestion within a couple days.**

 **Hope to see some suggestions for stories you'd like to see me write! :)**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone!**

 **Firstly, I'd like to thank don'ttouchmepeasent for their story idea! I don't usually think of Charlotte and Henry when I think of TID fanfiction, so this was a good challenge for me and I had a lot of fun writing it.**

 **Secondly: Okay, I have a bit of a confession to make. I had no earthly idea what to write about when I read the prompt, and I came up with some ideas, but I didn't like any of them. I wasn't sure when I'd even be able to write it, let alone post it, but then I realized that the lyrics to the song that I was listening to pretty much perfectly matched up with the vague idea that I had in my head. One thing led to another, and I made a songfic. The song that this is based off of is called Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, and I highly recommend you look the song as well as Keane's other music. Also, I thought I should mention: I left out a couple of the lyrics that got sort of repetitive, and the storyline doesn't match up with the lyrics 100% of the time, but I did my best to make it match as well as it could.**

 **To don'ttouchmepeasant: Sorry if this wasn't what you were hoping for; if you don't like it just PM me and I can write a different one.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **(That author's note was** _ **really**_ **long, and the story is kinda short... Sorry about that.)**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**

 _I walked across an empty land_

 _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

Charlotte had walked this trail many times before. It was where she went when she was feeling stressed, afraid, or alone. She knew that no one could find her when she was out here in the woods, and that was the way she liked it.

 _I felt the earth beneath my feet_

 _Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Her feet crunched the leaves as she slowly made her way through the dense forest. She gathered her long skirts up into her hands, not caring whether or not her legs were visible. A small smile crept across her face as she listened to the bubbling stream that provided subtle ambiance.

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

 _I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

Charlotte hadn't wanted to stay at the Institute for one more second. Her thoughts were constantly clouded with thoughts of upholding her reputation as a good leader, trying desperately to prove that she was a strong woman despite the fact that no one seemed to think that she was up to the challenge of running an Institute.

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Charlotte's head whipped around as she heard another pair of feet crunching in the leaves behind her.

"Henry!" she cried, startled. "What are you doing here?"

 _I came across a fallen tree_

 _I saw the branches of it looking at me_

"I came to find you," he replied. "I was worried, darling. You ran off in such a hurry."

"Oh, Henry," Charlotte said apologetically. "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Actually, I know of a place that I've been meaning to show you for a long time," Henry said, taking Charlotte's hand.

 _Is this the place we used to love?_

 _Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

"Oh, it's beautiful," Charlotte breathed as Henry led her by the hand into a small clearing of trees. The ground was dappled with sunlight that filtered through the thick canopy of leaves above them, and small patches of wildflowers dotted the forest floor where the light had managed to reach them.

"You like it?" Henry replied, smiling.

 _And if we have a minute why don't we go_

 _Talk about it somewhere only we know_

"I love it," Charlotte sighed, squeezing Henry's hand fondly. He smiled, leading her to the edge of the clearing where there was a large rock that served as a bench for the two of them.

 _This could be the end of everything_

 _So why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know_

Charlotte leaned against Henry's shoulder, allowing herself this small moment of peace, unmarred by the stress of her everyday life.

"Thank you, Henry," she said. "You're the sweetest man I've ever known."

 _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

"I might not always be the most helpful," Henry admitted. "But I can tell when you're upset."

Charlotte smiled blissfully.

"And I love you for it," she murmured.

 _So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

 _I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Charlotte sat hand-in-hand with Henry in complete silence for an immeasurable time. They only stood up when the sun began to set and they slowly began to make their way back to the Institute.

 _This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go_

 _Somewhere only we know_

When they reached the back entrance to the Institute, Charlotte stood on her tiptoes and kissed Henry softly.

"Thank you," she said. "You don't know how much you've helped me."

Henry smiled.

"You're welcome, darling."


End file.
